Batty's meets Felidae
by aquagirl28
Summary: Batty finds himself in Germany. He then goes on an adventure with Francis in a puzzle trying to piece to together mysteries to murders happening around Francis' neighborhood. But when Batty starts having strange dreams about a certain cat, what could it possibly mean?


**A/N: I am not a big fan of Ferngully 2. However I did add a few references in this chapter.**

"Hey, I'm bored, who wants go to the fair?" asked Pips. The Beetle boys all cheered in agreement, they had been bored to death for hours with nothing to do and this sounded good to them. "Hey, sounds like fun, can I come?" said a feminine voice. Crysta flew over to them. "Sure." said Pips. "We're all going to the fair, right boys?" "Yeah" "Yep" "Uh huh," came exclamations of agreement accepting her joining them. "Hold a second, I'll see if Batty wants to come." said Crysta flying off. "We'll wait for you!" Pips cried out.

Batty was hanging comfortably from a branch on a tree curled up taking a nap. He was suddenly awoken from his peaceful slumber. "Hey Batty!" Crysta yelled excitedly "Ahh! Uh!" cried the bat in surprise nearly falling off the branch, "You almost gave me a heart attack!" he gasped while panting hard "Sorry," replied Crysta laughing, "Pips and the beetle boys invited me to the fair with them, want to come?" "Give me a second to think about that. I kinda like it here." He said hanging on to the branch. "Come on it'll be fun. The humans won't notice you if that's what you're thinking." She said. "Well, maybe just for a little bit." he murmured. "Sounds good, come on." She said cheerfully motioning towards her.

At the fair, Pips had decided to show Crysta the longest slide at the fair. She hadn't agreed to ride it, but she watched in amusement as Pips and the Beetle boys surfed down it using leaves. Batty meanwhile had gotten himself interested in the exotic fruits at the farm market. He had already finished a box and had found a truckload of them. Crysta and Pips had warned him not to get carried away, but he was just eating a few berries, right? Eventually after finishing several boxes he laid down for a nap in one of them. After a while he drifted off. But he wasn't awake to see that the back of the truck was being shut closed.

Batty woke up and yawned. He looked around. Well he hadn't been asleep very long and… suddenly he noticed it was dark. He had been locked in the truck! He flew around franticly looking for an escape while yelling in a panicky way, "Hey! Let me out! Stop the truck, do something!" he cried pounding on the sides. "Oh no." he murmured to himself. Suddenly the truck stopped. The truck opened. The man who had done so looked at the bat and then at the empty boxes, wondering how a bat can eat so much. Batty quickly flew out. "I'll get you for this, you just wasted me a lot of money!" he hollered to the bat who was flying close to the sky. Batty looked around, "where am I?" he murmured to himself. He was so absorbed into his surroundings he didn't look in time to see he was about to bump into a tree. He slipped down the tree onto the ground. He then looked up to see a gray cat staring at him. "AHHHH! Stay away from me!" Batty pleaded while backing away, he then shielded himself, shivering eyes closed, and making shooing motions with one wing he cried "bad kitty! Bad kitty! Go home right now! Scat, shoo! Go home! Get-" "It's okay. Calm down." the cat suddenly coaxed, "Yeah right! That's what you're going to say, then you're going to eat me!" "No, it looked you had a bad fall from that tree. I just wanted to see if you were okay that's all. Now show me your side. I want to check for bruises." Batty turned his left side to him, but not before threatening, "No tricks, I'm warning you." "What's that in your head?" the cat asked pointing at a strange looking antenna in the bat's head, "Oh, I got this from a biology lab, but now I'm free. And still in perfect condition." Suddenly the wire in Batty's head short-circuited. "Hello kids, I'm BoBo the clown." The bat said with a goofy look on his face. He then snapped out of his hallucination, he shook his head hard, as though trying to be rid of such strange thoughts. "Are you okay?" the cat asked looking concerned. "Yeah. I'm fine I usually get these spa- I'm a BAT!", he burst out as the wire short circuited again. "I think you should come with me." the cat whispered. "Well, I don't know where I am." Batty exclaimed thoughtfully looking around. "Nor do I have a place to go." "I guess I can stay with you for awhile." "Good. Follow me." The cat said motioning towards a house and then turning around. The bat looked up at the sky. There were gray clouds developing saying it was about to rain soon. He then followed the cat. "My name is Francis by the way." "Oh I'm Batty. Batty Koda." Batty replied.


End file.
